Home videos
by jellysunfish
Summary: If our favorite characters had home videos... chap 1-2: Ye twins updated when I feel like it, so maybe never written for Amethystwind's bday
1. He just wants to sleep

The grainy video shows two babies sleeping next to each other in a crib. The white blocky numbers in the lower right corner date the video as taking place in late July. The babies look to be only a few months old, with their disproportionately large heads still covered in soft wisps of peach fuzz black hair. The baby on the left wears a pair of fuzzy pair of red pajamas while the one on the right wears a matching set in blue.

A man's gravelly voice softly narrates the video.

"Here we have Xiu-er sleeping peacefully." The camera shakily zooms in to focus on the baby in red's sleeping face. The camera pauses and a drip of drool runs down the baby's mouth. The camera then jerks over too far to the right, passing and then panning back over to the other baby. "And here is his younger brother Qiu-er."

As if on cue, the blue-clad baby blinks open his wide buggy eyes from his nap and then begins to bawl. The camera zooms in and the whole screen is filled with the toothless gummy mouth of a screaming baby.

"Oops, wrong way."

The scene zooms out and the screen once again shows both twins. The screaming twin is crying loudly, flailing his chubby little arms and legs about.

"Qiu-er, what's wrong? Yeye is here. Don't cry." The person behind the camera makes shushing noises and a hand reaches down to pet the baby's soft head.

"Oh, it looks like you woke up Xiu-er." The baby in red, seemingly roused by the screams of his twin, scrunches up his face as if to say 'get me away from this place'. He jerks his little arm and promptly bonks his brother in the face with his tiny fist. The baby in blue starts screaming louder.

The camera shakes with the cameraman's stifled laughter. "Oh dear. Come here, Qiu-er. Let's leave your brother in peace." The scene jostles as the cameraman picks up the baby in blue and settles him in his arms. The baby in red stretches out his arms and legs and smacks his lips, falling back asleep. The screen goes dark.


	2. Red egg party

The camera pans across a dining room table. The table is laid out with a small feast, and sitting at the end of it, a birthday cake proclaiming Happy Birthday Xiu and Qiu! and a basket of red colored hard boiled eggs.

The scene bumps up and down as the cameraman plods over to an older woman.

"Nainai, it's the twins' birthday and red egg party. Do you have anything you want to say to your favorite grandchildren?"

The woman hides herself from the camera with her hands. "Don't film me, I look horrible! Film the children! The children!"

The camera shakes as the cameraman plods back to the table and a hand grabs two eggs from the basket. The screen turns to the twins, where they are sitting in their highchairs wearing matching red outfits. The hand gives a red egg each to each twin.

"One for you Xiu-er, and one for you Qiu-er."

The hand pinches each of their chubby cheeks.

"Happy first birthday!"

The twin on the left inspects the red egg, grabbing it in his little fist and bouncing up and down in his highchair. The twin on the right grabs the egg with both hands and tries to shove it in his mouth.

"No Qiu-er, don't eat it yet." The hand grabs the egg from the baby and baby whines. The hand gives back the egg.

"Father, it's time to sing happy birthday."

A dark haired young man passes by the highchairs and kisses each baby on the tops of their heads. The camera follows him to the table where he is met by a young woman.

The woman smiles up at the man as she places the birthday cake in front of the twins. She takes a lighter and lights the single candle on top of the birthday cake. She starts off the chorus.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear twins, happy birthday to you!"

Everyone starts clapping and the camera shakes as it zooms in on the twins. The babies are totally uninterested in the cake, still fascinated by their red eggs. The twin on the right throws his egg on the ground. It cracks and the baby starts to cry. The other twins turns his egg in his little hand and then throws it at his brother. It hits the other's shoulder with a large crack before falling to the ground.

"Xiu-er, Qiu-er, why did you throw your eggs?"

The young woman fusses over them, while the older woman laughs and begins to pick up pieces of eggshell from the floor. "Like father, like sons."

The camera zooms in on the young man's face. It's faintly red, and he embarrassedly scratches behind his ear. The camera zooms out and then zooms back in on the twins.

The baby on the right continues to cry, while the baby on the left twitches his nose. He sneezes and the birthday candle on the cake is blown out. The camera shakes with the cameraman's loud raucous laughter. The screen goes dark.


End file.
